


Road To Recovery | Wanda x Reader

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: The More Than Just Friends Trilogy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hydra (Marvel), Interns & Internships, Kidnapping, Mentions of kidnapping, Movie Night, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Reader is gender neutral, Recovery, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety, Stark Industries, Stark Industries Employee Peter Parker, Stark Tower, Therapy, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: After being rescued from HYDRA, Y/N slowly begins to heal. While their physical injuries are visible, the mental ones lay hidden. No one knows what happened to Y/N,  not even their new girlfriend, Wanda Maximoff. How do you talk about something so painful? (Reader is Gender Neutral)Part 2 of More Than Just Friends
Relationships: Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark (Mentioned), Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: The More Than Just Friends Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756864
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Official Sandwich Complete Collection





	1. Discharged

**Author's Note:**

> ///UK Helpline (Mind.org.uk): 0208 215 2243///  
> ///US Helpline (Mental Health America): (703) 684.7722///

Y/N's injuries ended up needing them to stay a whole month in the MedBay, as they were worse than Bruce originally thought. While it did nothing for their anxiety and insecurities, their new girlfriend, Wanda, had been a huge support, Y/N's rock. Without her, their time in the MedBay would not have gone as nearly as smoothly as it had.

On the last day of Y/N's hospital stay, Bruce came in for some final checks and to remove the drips and machines Y/N had been connected up to.

"'Morning Y/N, how are you feeling today?"

"Oh, hey Bruce. Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit bored."

"That's understandable, you have been in bed for four weeks."

"Hey, I've been out of bed a few times!"

"Yeah, Bruce. I've walked Y/N around the room at least twice." Y/N looked up at the voice, and watched a smiling Wanda enter the room, behind Bruce.

"Hey, Wan."

"Hey love," she said, walking round Y/N's bed and sitting down in her usual spot.

"I'm going to start taking these out, you ready?" Bruce said as he indicated first to the IV drip in Y/N's left arm.

Y/N tensed up almost immediately with panic. Since their capture, doctors caused their anxiety to flare up. Y/N had never voiced their anxieties to anyone, neither before nor after their kidnapping. Nobody knew exactly what had happened, but then they hadn't asked. Y/N assumed Wanda had to be aware of at least part of what they were going through. She'd learnt Y/N was insecure after the rescue and they'd talked about it a few times. Y/N had found those conversations awkward, but Wanda had reassured them that the talking would help eventually.

Y/N looked at Wanda, fear in their wide eyes, "Wanda, I can't, please. Tell Bruce I can't. Please, I just can't."

Y/N knew Wanda had heard those thoughts because she held Y/N's hands tight and kissed them. "You can Y/N, you trust Bruce, right?" She said, out loud.

Bruce looked up, confused at first since he hadn't heard what Y/N had thought to Wanda. He seemed to understand fairly quickly though, because he followed Wanda up with, "Y/N, it will take all of a couple of minutes, but if you don't want me to do this now, we can wait."

"No, it's fine. I. I'm er, ready."

Although it was painless when Bruce pulled them out, Y/N started to tear up at the memories. As Bruce finished, JARVIS called out to the room, "Sir is wondering if Y/N is able to receive visitors."

"Yes JARVIS, he's ready to be discharged now anyway."

"Of course, Dr Banner."

No sooner had JARVIS finished, Tony ran into the room and asked, "Is he gonna make Doc?".

"Tony, I'm fine.", Y/N said, slightly exasperated.

"No, I'm calling it. Time?"

"Leave them alone, Stark," Wanda replied, eyes glowing.

Tony backed up, hands raised, Wanda just laughed and put an arm around her partner.

"Just 'cause you two are a thing now, doesn't mean you can hide behind her forever, Y/N.". Clint said jokingly, as himself and Natasha entered my room. Even though Clint had said it in jest, referring to his infamous pranks, I still withdrew back into myself, panicked.

_"I'm useless, I just rely on other people, I'm weak, I can't..."._

I stopped when Wanda wheeled round back to me, sadness in her eyes, _"Y/N, stop! Don't think like that!"_

At Wanda's sudden action, everyone stopped their conversations and turned to us.

_"But it's true Wanda. Everyone knows it, Clint's the only one who's voiced it. I-"._

_"He meant it as a joke, and you know it."_

"Er, you two ok?", Clint asked with concern.

It officially clicked for Natasha, because she elbowed him, "Смотрите, что вы говорите, вокруг Y/N!", ("Watch what you say, around Y/N!"), she spoke, harshly.

Although only Clint and Wanda understood, the look Wanda gave Natasha, gave Y/N the hint what Natasha had dealt with Clint.

"Well whatever that was, I'm bored now, you coming to the labs Y/N?"

"No, their not. They can't even walk, Tony!"

"I can still, er wheelchair, Wanda, I'll be fine."

"OK, but please be careful." She conceded, as she helped them into the wheelchair Bruce had just brought over.

"First thing I'm gonna do is modify your wheelchair."

"Stark!"

"First thing I'm gonna do is NOT modify your wheelchair."

Y/N laughed, briefly kissing Wanda's cheek, before Tony wheeled them off to the labs.


	2. Overwhelmed

"Put your arms up if you wanna go faster, Y/N!"

"Really Tony?"

"What Y/N?"

"I can't raise them, they were both fractured remember?", "Does Tony even care about what happened to me? Do the others feel the same? What about Wanda?"

Y/N wasn't sure how long the following silence was, whether it was awkward, or even if it happened, but they were mercifully pulled back from their thoughts when Tony spoke again.

"Oh yeah, right, er..., we're here Y/N. Welcome home!"

Putting the thoughts to the back of their mind, Y/N looked up from their hands, to take the room in. They realised it was one of the generic multipurpose labs the three of them shared. As Tony pushed them over the threshold, Y/N silently told him through an upwards glance, they could wheel themselves the rest of the way.

"Fine, but if your witchy girlfriend finds out, you're telling her it was your idea."

Pushing down the sudden urge to be protective over Wanda, Y/N said with a forced smile, "You know I can't control her Stark." and wheeled themselves over to a set of desks on the far side of the lab. On seeing that their files weren't there, and realising they must still be in their lab, Y/N called out to Tony, "Tony, I'm just going to get some files from my lab.". All Y/N got in reply was a work engrossed grunt of agreement, and taking that as confirmation, they left the lab.

To get to their lab, Y/N had to go up a few floors, but being in a wheelchair, it meant they'd be using the elevators. As Y/N wheeled themselves down the hall, they misjudged a corner and crashed their foot into the wall. "Ah fuck, that hurt!"

"Do you require assistance, Dr Y/N L/N?"

JARVIS calling me Dr Y/N L/N made me remember the lead HYDRA soldier calling them that, combined with the pain now shooting up their leg, didn't help matters. Y/N saw that their hands were shaking before they felt it but knew they could still wheel themselves to the patiently waiting elevator. Y/N thought they were drowning before realising it was a panic attack. They could catch snippets of JARVIS' voice, enough to know that he was speaking to them, but not enough to know what he was saying. It wasn't until Y/N felt themselves almost breathing normally again, that they noticed the presence of someone beside them.

"Nat?"

"You were having a panic attack, Y/N, you're doing really well."

"Why... why are you-? How did you-?"

"Wanda asked me to come to check on you. Why aren't you in the lab with Tony?"

"Wanda doesn't care about me, she just sent Natasha to check up on me. Does she actually love me?"

"Y/N?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just going to my lab to get some files."

"Are you ok now?"

"No, but I'm getting there.", Y/N said, with a weak smile.

"Do you want Wanda or me to come up with?"

"I don't wanna bother you or Wanda, you probably have a lot of Avenger stuff to do."

"I'm free, I know Wanda's training with Steve, but I know Steve will let Wanda join you if you need her to. We all want to help."

"No no, it's fine, I only need some files. I can go on my own."

"Ok, well, if you're sure?"

Y/N just nodded.

"If you need one of us, let JARVIS know. Ok?"

Nodding again, Y/N replied, "I will, thanks."

"Anytime, Y/N.", Natasha said, before walking away.

Y/N let out a breath, they didn't realise they were holding in and wheeled into the elevator, asking JARVIS to take them up to floor 54. When the doors reopened, Y/N wheeled down to their lab briefly pausing at the door as JARVIS let them in. Y/N stopped in the doorway, realising it was just as it had been before the attack. It was comforting to see that the lab had been fixed up, but Y/N could still see the smashed-in door, the upset workbenches, the flickering lights, the broken glass, the smoke, the fire. Shaking themselves out of those out of control thoughts, Y/N wheeled myself over to my desk.

"JARVIS, can you print out my designs on Test 45-B, please?" Y/N asked moving over to the coffee machine and pressing start.

"Dr Banner was able to complete your combined progress on what was formerly known as Test 45-B, two weeks ago, would you still like me to output the finished designs?"

"Oh, ok.", _"I knew they didn't need me."_ , "Oh er, can you bring out the designs for Test 4-A?" They asked, bringing themselves back over to the coffee machine, taking a long sip.

"Of course, though I regret to inform you that Test 4-A was destroyed in last month's HYDRA attack."

They didn't feel the coffee cup leave their hands, on its short journey to the floor, but saw it explode in slow motion as it hit. _"Wanda's birthday present. Gone? What do I give her for her birthday, now? She's gonna hate me."_

Y/N bent down as best they could, trying to pick up the ceramic shards. Leaning further out of the chair, Y/N decided it would be better to just stand up, though as soon as they did their legs buckled and Y/N crashed to the floor. They tried pushing themselves up but cried out in pain at the pressure on their weakened arms.

"Dr Y/N L/N you seem to be in distress, I have informed the Avengers, as per my new protocol. Miss Romanov and Captain Rogers are currently heading towards your location.", the use of 'Dr Y/N L/N' once again threw Y/N back to their time in HYDRA's grasp.

When the lab down was thrown open, Y/N started crying and trembling as people rushed into the room. They heard my name being shouted, and so stayed hidden behind a workbench.

"Y/N, where are you?"

"Nat? I'm o-over here, I ca-can't."

"Oh Y/N.", she said sadly, as she rounded the corner of the workbench and saw them.

"Dr Y/N L/N, what happened, why aren't you in your wheelchair.", Steve asked formally, ever the authoritative military leader.

"Don't call me that!" Y/N snapped back, as Natasha helped them lean up against the bench.

They both stopped what they were doing at that point, Y/N never really snapped at anyone.

Feeling their eyes on them, Y/N met them and said, "Sorry, I just... H-he used to call me, Dr-Dr Y/N L/N, and I-I can't-."

"It's alright Y/N, let's get you back into your wheelchair.", Steve said, shooting a confused look to Natasha, as they helped their friend back into the chair.

"JARVIS can you get Wanda, please?"

"Right away Miss Romanov."

Once they were back in their chair, Y/N realised how pathetic they were, and so they started to silently sob again. It was then when Wanda practically skidded into the lab, and made a beeline towards Y/N, bending down in front of them.

"Y/N, I'm here."

"Wanda, I'm sorry, your birthday, I ruined it, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Wanda, I don't deserve to be with you, with any of you."

"Y/N you can't think like, we all want to be with you, I want to be with you."

Y/N just looked down, as their body still shook with pent up emotions.

When Natasha broke the silence, Y/N jumped, having forgotten that she and Steve were still here, "Wanda, why don't you take Y/N down to your room."

Wanda silently nodded, as she wheeled Y/N out of my lab and towards the elevator. Turning to Steve, Natasha said, sadly, "We need to find out what happened to Y/N, at the HYDRA base, Steve."

"Maybe they're just going through a tough time at the moment."

"They're clearly not Steve, this will be something they carry with them forever, we can't let Y/N do that alone, they have to speak to someone, whether that's us, Wanda or maybe even a therapist. Y/N needs our help, and we owe it to them after whatever they've been through."

"You're right, a few of us should speak to Y/N after lunch."

"Yeah, not too many though, we don't want to overwhelm them."

"So, who should go?"


	3. Story Time

Y/N sat alone in their room, sitting on their oversized bed, taking the same cone of sight in for however long it had been, since Wanda had for a glass of water. Just as Y/N began to feel the heart palpitations subside, Wanda re-entered the room, with a glass in hand and a face full of concern.

"Here," she stated simply, but with kindness, handing Y/N the glass.

Looking up for the first time since Wanda had come back, Y/N shakily took the glass, drinking it slowly.

After finishing about half of it, they looked up and simply said, "Thank you, Wanda."

She smiled and took Y/N's glass, setting it on the nightstand, before she moved to sit down on the bed, next to her partner.

"Wanda, I er want to talk about what happened."

Disguising her immediate shock at Y/N's willingness, she replied. "Don't feel you have to if you're not ready, I won't force you."

"I don't want to, but I think it'll help."

"Who do you want to tell?"

"Well, obliviously you, and I-I erm think Steve and Natasha should know, after all, they found me earlier. I want to speak to everyone eventually but I'm just not ready to tell them all yet."

"That's understandable, do you want me to get them now."

"Yes please."

"Ok, Y/N/N, I'll be back soon." Wanda said, kissing Y/N's forehead, before looking up, "JARVIS?"

"I'll keep you informed regarding Dr L/N." the AI spoke, the title causing a flinch from Y/N that didn't go unnoticed by the Avenger, who eventually decided it best not to bring it up just yet.

**~~~~~**

Journeying down to the communal floor as per JARVIS's direction of where the Super Soldier and Assassin were, Wanda felt the elevator begin to slow down and stop a lot sooner than it should have. As the elevator doors broke apart, Wanda was treated by Tony Stark, head down, arms full of papers. Looking up when he entered, the billionaire smiled at Wanda, dropping it when he noticed the concern in her eyes.

"I heard what happened with Y/N, how are they?" he said, as the elevator finally neared its original destination.

"What do you mean?" Wanda said, initially confused, as both left the elevator and walked into the shared living area. As she caught on to what Tony was implying, she turned angrily towards him.

"Stark you didn't, Y/N is going through a terrible time and the last thing they need is you checking the cameras and watching them!"

"You did WHAT Stark?" and turning Wanda and Tony saw the voice's source, Natasha Romanoff, and a stern Captain America, arms crossed, behind her.

"Hey, hey, hey, you've got it all wrong. After we rescued Y/N I installed a protocol to alert me if they were in any kind of discomfort. When they had that anxiety attack, it triggered the protocol."

"Why?"

"Wanda, I've worked with them for years, no doubt they're a brilliant scientist, but Y/N's also my friend."

"Why didn't you go up to them, then?" Steve asked.

"I was going to, then J said you and Natasha were already there, so I knew they would be in safe hands, I was on my way up when I met Wanda in the elevator. Which reminds me of my earlier question, how are they?" Tony Stark finished, directing his last sentence at Wanda.

"That's actually why I came down, Y/N wants to talk to me about what happened, no one else at the moment, but because Natasha and Steve were there just now Y/N thinks they should know too."

"I think that's probably best, I understand Y/N's your friend Tony, but they don't know you saw what happened." Steve finished, stopping Tony from what he was sure was an insistence that he go too.

"Yeah, you're probably right, let me know how it goes." He said, falling back into an armchair. The other two nodded, while Wanda apologised for her outburst and thanked Tony for how much he'd done to help Y/N without anyone knowing. Tony waved it off, saying something about how anyone would have, as the other three walked back into the elevator.

**~~~~~**

Y/N was still on their bed, the only difference was that they were now lying on it, and it felt that Wanda had been gone for hours. Y/N lifted themselves onto their elbows, just as Wanda, Steve and Natasha entered the bedroom.

"Hi, guys." Y/N said, immediately hating their carefree opener, given the inevitable conversion topic.

"You know you don't have to do this, if you're not ready to Y/N/N," Wanda said, as she moved over to the bed and sat down next to them.

"I need to if I want everything to be fixed."

Possibly because they were feeling slightly awkward by the personal exchange they were witnessing, Natasha said, "Tell us as much or as little as you want, Y/N." As she motioned to Steve to sit down with her on the bed, with Steve giving Y/N a sympathetic nod at Natasha's words.

Letting out a tired sigh, Y/N began their story. A story of how their capture had given them nightmares and worsened the weird social stresses they had felt since their teenage years, and how their self-confidence and esteem had been totally crushed by the whole experience. But also, how they had refused to give any SI &/or Avengers information away, no matter what HYDRA had done to them. When Y/N finished, Wanda hugged them, repeating over and over how sorry she was that Y/N had to go through that, her eyes were wet. Steve was looking down, his fists tightly clenched around the bedsheets, while Natasha looked eerily calm. She smiled softy when Y/N looked up at them all again.

"Is that why you panicked earlier in your lab?" Steve asked.

"It just reminded me of when they came... And all my projects were destroyed, so now I'm behind on everything - SI and Avengers."

"Y/N/N, I didn't know you worked on Avengers stuff too?" Wanda said.

"Tony's always so busy, so I thought I'd help him out a bit."

"A bit? How much is a bit?"

"A few, five at most, maybe six."

"Y/N, none of us want you to overwork yourself," Steve said, after a moment of silent shock at Y/N's workload, before their HYDRA capture.

"JARVIS how many SI and Avengers projects was Y/N working on?" Natasha asked.

"No wait, I'm fi-"

"Dr Y/N L/N had sixteen Stark Industries projects and eleven Avengers projects in progress, Miss Romanoff, of the total 27 projects, eighteen were damaged and four destroyed completely in the attack. Of those damaged, I was able to stabilise and save three myself."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"Why did you take on so many of Stark's Avenger projects, Y/N/N?"

"He's my friend Wanda, it's the least I could do."

"Sometimes you're just too pure for this world Y/N," Wanda said, pressing a kiss into their hair.

"Y/N, what you've been through is horrible, worse than horrible even, if you need to talk we're all here for you."

"Thanks, Steve, um JARVIS."

"Yes Dr Y/N L/N?"

"Er first off can you drop the Dr Y/N L/N thing, it's what they called me, just Y/N or Mx L/N is fine."

"Of course Mx L/N."

"Oh, and can you stop the recording, and send it to Tony, Clint and Bruce, oh and Thor when he gets back, please?"

"It's been sent."

"Why were you recording?"

"I knew I wouldn't want to explain it again to them, so I thought this would be easier, Nat." She simply nodded in understanding.

Y/N smiled, and then laughed when Bruce, Clint and Tony all but skidded into their bedroom.

"Y/N, you and Wanda should come to stay at the farm for a bit and relax."

"I think you may have some form of anxiety, Y/N, I can recommend some great therapists that have helped me."

"Y/N I'm taking on all of your projects, and I'll get Pepper to give you a week off, Wanda and you can holiday a few months at my house in Australia."

"Guys, guys, too many voices." Y/N said raising their hands, causing them all to immediately stop, and speak their apologies in unison. Y/N motioned to Tony, to hear him out first - all the while Wanda was calmly circling her thumb across their palm. Y/N knew then that, with the support of their girlfriend and friends, they were going to get through this.


	4. A Problem Shared

"Ok, sounds good. Let's go with that."

"With who, Y/N?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, Y/N, pick who you like the most." With Clint's comment earning him an elbow from Natasha.

"Bruce, I think seeing a therapist is a good idea, I definitely need someone to help me make sense of what this is." Y/N said, indicating at nothing with their hands.

"Clint, thanks for offering. I'd love to stay at the farm again, it's been too long."

"Tony, thank you, I think less work would definitely help, but I don't want to lose all of them. I'd like to keep one or two, for now, just to keep myself busy."

"What about Australia?"

"Tony you've already done so much, you've all done so much."

"But I haven't-"

"Tony just by being here with me, all of you being here with me, is enough." Y/N finished, looking around and smiling at everyone.

As they looked round, Y/N saw everyone looking down, rather than the happy they’d been expecting. Almost instantaneously, Y/N started to panic once again.

_ "Why are they sad? What did I do? I never should have mentioned this, it's just another burden for their already burdened lives. What would happen if I had died? I suppose less worry for them, maybe that would have been better?" _

With all these thoughts frothing and bubbling to the surface, Y/N knew where this was leading. The faster heartbeat, the bile and lumps in their throat, the sweating and the twitchy fingers, all leading to the one situation they would be powerless to escape from. On top of the natural confusion that always came, was another wave of thoughts Y/N knew to be true. These situations were always scary but the Avengers being there made it a lot worse. Y/N realised they just needed to hide it, but with genius', spies and a telekinetic in the room, that didn't happen.

"Y/N?"

"Yes, Nat?"

"You ok?

"Er yeah?"

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Why'd you answer my question with a question then?

"I er." Y/N looked down to focus on their heart beat, resting a hand there. This wasn't going to be one of the ones that just fizzled out.

"Y/N!"

"Wanda?" Y/N called out, the room presenting some very concerned, blurry faces.

_ "Great, now you've worried them. Didn't think I could make this any worse. Why can't I see properly?" _

Rubbing their eyes, Y/N noticed they were wet.

_ "When did I start crying?" _

Drying their eyes on their sleeve, Y/N was now able to distinguish between everyone. They felt their breathing becoming heavier and more frequent. Normally, Y/N would slide down against a wall, and ride it out, but not in front of everyone, in front of Wanda.

Moving to stand up, Y/N took their hand off their heart to help push themselves up. They managed a few steps before stumbling, and sitting down down against the door. Y/N pulled up their legs, resting their head on their knees.

_ "Well, now I've failed at walking, what's next?" _

Y/N felt the presence of someone beside them, and looking they saw it was Wanda. Smiling sympathetically, she took one of their hands. Y/N lent on Wanda’s shoulder as she sat down beside them. Looking forward, Y/N saw the others were still here, spread out and sitting on the floor, facing Wanda and themselves.

They all sat there for however long, 10, 20, 30 minutes, until Y/N felt their heart-rate begin to slow to normal. Y/N took a long, shaky breath, when Wanda squeezed their hand and spoke.

"Why do you think so negatively of yourself, Y/N?"

Turning to her, Y/N answered immediately.

"Because, I'm me."

Wanda pulled me into a tight hug, and whispered into my ear, "I love you for you, I will help you to love yourself."

"I don't know how you'll do that, but thank you, Wanda."

"I will always be here for you, Y/N."

Pulling back from the hug, Y/N looked up at the other Avengers. "Sorry for wasting your time."

They all replied back with phrases like "Don't worry.” and "We're here for you, Y/N.", before taking turns to hug Y/N.

After, Wanda spoke up, "How about we have a movie night, guys?"

Everyone agreed and Y/N smiled at Wanda, who returned the gesture and interlocked her hand with her partner’s, as they left Y/N’s room.

Just as everyone was leaving, Wanda squeezed Y/N’s hand getting their attention, "We'll get through this Y/N, together."

"But it's my-" Y/N started, before Wanda cut them off with a short kiss..

"Your problems are my problems. Our problems. We'll help you together, as a team."

Grinning, Y/N replied, "Like the Avengers?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and smiled. She and Steve helped Y/N into their wheelchair, before Wanda pushed them out and along towards the elevator.


	5. Fifty Three & Fifty Four

Stepping out, Y/N leaned against the now closed office door, exhaling heavily. Bringing a hand across their face, they shook themselves, before moving along the long corridor towards the floor's elevator. Floor 53. Y/N hated Floor 53, almost three months ago now HYDRA had blown 53 and 54 apart, invaded the Tower, and turned Y/N’s life upside down. Even with the fifth weekly therapy session under their belt, 53 and 54 still haunted him, day or night. Having to watch the elevator tick past 53 and 54 each day on the way to their personal lab on floor 55 and each week to see their therapist, hadn’t been getting any easier for Y/N. As the doors closed, Y/N tried to tear their eyes from the display as the numbers ominously ticked upwards, but they just couldn't, maybe they never would. If there was a plus side to all this, Y/N could now walk without using the wheelchair.

Y/N's breathing was haphazardly increasing now, their heart was trying to break itself free from their chest. Desperately searching their mind for the tools they'd learnt so far, Y/N was grateful when they found them again. Eyes closed, in for five out for five. Maybe it was in for five, out for seven. Either way it wasn't working very well.

"Mx L/N, you appear to be in distress, I'm diverting this elevator to the Avengers Communal floor."

"No JARVIS! I'm fine."

When the doors finally pulled themselves opened, Y/N's legs failed them and they fell forwards, heading straight for the hard tiled floor below. Y/N closed their eyes, then they realised they weren't falling anymore. Opening them, Y/N allowed their eyes to take in their surroundings.

A swirling red mist.

Wanda.

Wanda was here.

As Y/N was lowered down to the floor, Wanda threw herself at them, holding on tight. Y/N just hugged back tighter. They sat like that for a while, at least ten minutes, though Y/N couldn't be sure. All the while Wanda combed her fingers through her partner's hair, as she knew it comforted them. Allowing Y/N to cry into her, their sobs getting softer as the minutes ticked by. After a while, Y/N pulled away, and Wanda took the opportunity to press a chaste kiss on Y/N's lips. Smiling to herself, as they hummed contently.

"Thanks, Wanda." Y/N responded, as she moved to stand.

"You don't need to thank me, Y/N." Wanda replied, carefully pulling them up with her.

Walking hand in hand to the faded, leather bound armchair, she lowered gently into the seat with Y/N collapsing less gently onto Wanda's lap.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sighing, Y/N began, "I-I can't-. Every time I go to my new lab or to therapy or to come up here, I have to go past where they, HYDRA, broke in. I can't handle it. Every time the elevator ticks past 53 and 54, I - ." Y/N stopped, letting out a shaky breath as Wanda hugged them closer. " Maybe I should leave?"

"No Y/N, you're not leaving. We'll figure something out." Wanda said, moving Y/N's face round to look at her. "Maybe ask Stark to move your lab to another floor?"

Y/N started crying again, remembering Wanda’s lost birthday present.

"Oh Y/N, why don't you sleep for a bit, I'll be right here."

Y/N nodded, their tears slowing as their brain was gradually overtaken by much needed sleep.

Just as Y/N drifted off, Wanda jerked her head up to the soft ping of the elevator arriving on the far side of the room. Pepper stepped out, followed by Natasha, talking animatedly to each other. Natasha saw Wanda and Y/N first and whispered to Pepper to keep her voice down, Pepper smiled at Wanda before excusing herself to the kitchen, Natasha came over and sat down on the edge of the coffee table, opposite the armchair.

"How are they?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I was up here reading, and Y/N just came out of the elevator, and collapsed. I caught them. Y/N told me how difficult he finds going past the floors that HYDRA broke into. I don't think they’ve been sleeping well."

"Дерьмо  _ (Shit) _ , ask Stark to move Y/N's lab to another floor."

"That is what I said, but then he began to cry." Wanda finished, looking down.

"If you triggered something, Wanda, it's not your fault."

"I know, I know, I just wish there was something I could do."

"You being here for Y/N is more than enough, I'll talk to Tony. Sleep, you need rest too."

"Thank you, Nat"

Natasha gave a rare, comforting smile back, as Wanda yawned and snuggled closer into Y/N.

**~~~~~**

As JARVIS finished playing the footage from earlier, Tony turned off the lab monitor swivelled back around to face Nat, "Thanks for showing me that Natasha."

"No problem, I want to help Y/N as much as you, Wanda and everyone else on the team does." She replied, sitting down on the only area of the workbench, devoid of clutter.

"I'll speak to Pepper about getting the builders in, to relocate the lab."

"Thanks Tony, I'll let Wanda know when she wakes up." Natasha said, getting up from the bench and leaving the lab.

Tony watched her go, "J, can you send Pep down, when she's free?"

"Miss Potts is asking if it is to do with your Arc Reactor, Sir? She adds that she will not put it back in you again.”

Tony laughed at the memory, "No J, it's about Y/N's lab."

"Miss Potts is on her way down Sir."

"Thanks JARVIS."

"Sir."


	6. Team Meeting

Going back and forth with JARVIS about possible designs, layouts, and features for Y/N's lab, Tony didn't hear Pepper come in and didn't register her presence until she wrapped her arms around him. Tony jumped slightly, before turning to kiss his fiancée.

Pepper spoke first, "This for Y/N's lab, didn't you just have it redone?", nodding towards the various screens and technical drawings strewn over the desk.

"Wanda and Natasha think we should have it moved. I think so too."

"Is this why Wanda and Y/N are asleep in Howard's old armchair upstairs? When we got back, Natasha went to talk to Wanda, but I didn't want to impose." She added to Tony's confused look.

"Oh, did I buy you anything nice?" Tony smirked.

"You certainly did, thanks for that." Pepper said, mirroring the smirk.

"Anyway, I had an idea about Y/N's lab."

"Really?"

She hit his arm, "Just because I don't know much about science or engineering, I'm still capable of making smart business discussions, I'm CEO of the world's most successful tech and retail conglomerate, Tony."

"I'm joking Pep, having a high school intern and moving into clothing with the launch of Stark Apparel, were amazing ideas." Tony said, raising his hands in surrender. Stark Apparel's new IHMC, (Integrated Heating Modules for Clothing), was a technological breakthrough, and currently Stark Industries best-selling product since the launch of the original StarkPHONE - not to mention a life saver for Peter's winter patrols.

The CEO smiled and leaned over to kiss her soon to be husband, "I know." she said, after, "Now back to Y/N, I don't know them too well on a personal level, we've only ever talked SI."

"Well they're one of my oldest friends, I'd really like you to meet them out of a board meeting."

"I'd like that too, if we're relocating their lab space, I'll need the plans to take to the board next week. That'll be my excuse to talk with them."

"Good, maybe see how they are, you know after the kidnapping."

"Tony, I'm not a therapist."

"Didn't you minor in Psychology?"

"That was a few years ago. I barely know Y/N; I can't talk with them about that stuff."

Tony dropped his head, sighing, "I've known Y/N for years Pep, and I don't know what to say, I can't help them."

"I may not be a therapist, but I know when you're putting yourself down. Tony?" he looked up from his hands, "You are helping, look at the plans you've drawn up, you took on their workload, you helped find them."

"Well actually it was Bruce who-"

"Maybe so, but You. Still. Helped." She said, reaching round to hug him, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Tony spoke up.

"Thanks Pep."

"Anytime Tony, anytime. I'll talk with Y/N, tomorrow." she said reaching down, and taking out a diary from her bag. "Right, I'm free from two o'clock onwards, I'll have a late lunch with them." she continued, after flicking through the book and writing something in.

"That's good, am I free too? Me and Y/N could look over the designs together after you get back."

"Don't you have Peter tomorrow?"

"The kid's on the internship for a reason Pep, no reason the three of us can't go over them. Y/N's not met the kid yet anyways." Tony finished, before looking up.

"JARVIS, text Peter that we're remodelling a lab with one of SI scientists tomorrow, so he needs to leave the suit at home."

"All done, Sir."

"Thanks J."

Turning back to Pepper, he watched her replace the diary and start walking over to the door.

"I've just got some paperwork to do before dinner, don't make me drag you up there, I think Clint's cooking." Pepper said, pausing in the doorway.

"If Clint's cooking, you gonna have to drag me up." Tony joked.

Faking a glare his way, she soon broke it into a smile, "Don't be late Mr Stark."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mrs Stark." he replied, grinning back.

**~~~~~**

Waltzing out of the elevator like he owned the place - because he did - Tony smiled as he approached the Avengers Kitchen, adding up who was seated in his head. There were Pepper, Natasha, Steve, Clint and Vision. (Even though he didn't eat, Vision enjoyed sitting with them during meals.) Thor was off-world, fighting some dark elves or something like that, and Bruce was away at convention in Italy. That excused two of the five empty chairs, one was his own, but Wanda's and Y/N's were empty.

"Is Y/N ok, where's Wanda?" Tony said, while taking his seat between Pepper and Steve.

"They're still asleep, Y/N hasn't slept much so I thought they could do with the rest and I imagine so could Wanda." Natasha said.

"Did Y/N tell you that or you use your spy powers?"

"I'm a secret agent, and no Y/N didn't say. They didn't need to, I simply observed and connected the dots."

"Someone's got an ego." Clint mumbled, only to get a jab in the ribs, back.

"I feel bad for not noticing sooner." Tony said looking at his hands, before glancing back up and saying, "But I've had an idea on how to help."

"This about moving his lab?" Clint asked.

"No, no those plans are practically finished, I was wondering if Y/N could benefit from hearing similar stories."

Pepper looked at him confused, "Like from you?"

"Well Yeah there's me but Bucky's back next week, right? I thought he might be able to help, if he's up to it." he said turning to Steve.

"I'll ask next time he checks in." Steve said.

"Great, thanks Steve." Getting a nod in reply.

"Of course, another approach might help."

Natasha continued, "Maybe we could all share stories, even if they're not exactly the same." To the agreement of everyone else.

"Listening to the experiences of others, may allow Y/N to understand they are not alone in their feelings." Vision spoke for the first time.

"Very profound Vision, we'll talk to them when they wake up." Tony said, pointing over his shoulder to the leather armchair.


	7. Reliving It All

Groaning, Y/N tried to open their eyes and after a few attempts, they were fully open. Y/N looked over their unfamiliar surroundings, realising they were in a cold, metal chair in an equally cold and metal panelled room. Panicking now, Y/N tried to move their hands, soon becoming aware of handcuffs. They kept Y/N in the chair, and no amount of pulling at them doing much, aside from chafing at their wrists. Then he walked back in. The HYDRA soldier who'd lead the perfectly coordinated attack on the Tower, timed precisely when the Avengers were out on a mission, and kidnapped Y/N. Y/N was back in the Abandoned Warehouse, the HYDRA Base, somehow?

His voice was chilling and echoed fiercely around the inside Y/N's head, "Good morning Y/N, it's so nice to see you awake." Y/N stared him down, but found themselves unable to speak. Frozen in fear. So the man continued, "Not much of a talker, eh? We'll soon change that, won't we? Let's start with us then. We are HYDRA. Founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom." He stepped closer towards Y/N. "We aim to control said freedoms by any means necessary. Currently, that includes information on the Avengers, the information you, a close friend of the Avengers, have access to. We want that information." He stepped forward again, now so close that Y/N could see the fire blazing behind his eyes.

"I'm just a Stark Industries scientist, I don't know anything about the Avengers." Y/N stuttered out, their brain running fast, looking for the exit. They couldn't watch themselves go through this yet again.

"Unfortunately for you Dr L/N, we know that's not true. We know you work solely with Stark. We know you live with the Avengers. We know your friends with Avengers. So we know you're lying, and HYDRA DOES NOT TOLERATE LIARS!" he screamed, punching hard, rocking the chair and causing Y/N's vision to blur. "Now, here's what's going to happen." he said, flexing his fingers slightly, "I'm going to leave you now, and when I return I expect all the information about the Avengers. Understood?" When Y/N didn't reply, he slapped Y/N and repeated, "Understood!?"

Y/N could feel the blood flowing over their lip, but mustered a feeble, "Understood.", back at the soldier.

"Good. Goodbye Y/N." he spoke, venom laced in his words before he turned and left, the heavy door slamming loudly behind him.

Y/N cried out for help and wrestled with their bonds, but soon they grew tired not long after. Finally succumbing to their fate and passing out from sheer exhaustion.

**~~~~~**

Y/N awoke with a start, sitting up suddenly, breathing heavily. They looked around, the unfamiliar brightness at first overwhelming, though their eyes eventually adjusted. Y/N was in the Tower's MedBay, had they had another panic attack and fainted again? As Y/N continued to survey the room, their confused mind in overdrive, their gaze fell on a familiar figure beside them.

"W-wanda?" Y/N croaked out, their throat sore.

"How could you let yourself get kidnapped?!"

"Wanda, I..." Y/N tried before breaking down into sobs.

"Crying? You're pathetic Y/N." Wanda spat out, disgusted, before turning away.

"What did you tell them Y/N?! Steve barked out, now at Y/N's other side.

"Wha-"

"HYDRA, L/N. What secrets did you spill to HYDRA?"

"I didn't say anything, I promi-" Y/N tried, before being interrupted by someone at the foot of their bed.

"Dr L/N, while you were on vacation, you got seriously behind on your work!" His Boss, Tony Stark said, seething.

"Mr Stark, I was kidnapped."

"That is not an excuse, I'm placing you on indefinite leave. I don't know what I saw in you during the Stark Gifted & Talented Internship Program, but I'm regretting ever picking you now."

Wanda picked up from Tony, "I don't know why I used to like your Y/N, but you've butchered your chances now."

"You are a hindrance to the Avengers and a disgrace to your country!" Steve finished.

Suddenly they blurred into a mass of angry voices, and Y/N was certain they could hear the venomous HYDRA soldier, and his disappointed Father in there too. All of them shared a mutual hatred of Y/N. Y/N had known of the opinions of his Father and the HYDRA soldier, but not their friends. That was a shock.

Now they were all chanting their name over and over again.

"Y/N. Y/N. Y/N. Y/N. Y/N."

Until everything stopped, and went dark.

**~~~~~**

Wanda awoke with a start, breathing heavily, but feeling confused as to why. Still sleepy from just waking up, she looked around the Common Room. Wanda could hear the voices of her teammates in the kitchen, presumably eating dinner. Finally looking down, she took in Y/N's curled up form, draped across her lap. They were breathing unevenly and sweating, occasionally they’d mumble something. Out of all the words, Wanda caught 'HYDRA' and 'Dad'.

Shaking her partner's shoulder, she tried to get Y/N to wake up. "Y/N, wake up. It's a nightmare."

After a few tries, Y/N opened their eyes wide, screamed, and almost slipped off the leather armchair. Wanda caught them and Y/N buried their face into her, as the Avengers ran in.

"We heard screaming." Steve said first.

"Is everything alright?" Tony continued.

"Nightmare." Wanda said, looking up at them sadly.

Natasha nodded, "Why not take them upstairs to bed, it'll be comfier than any chair."

Wanda smiled at the idea and helped to support Y/N up onto their feet. Looking around at the faces of her fellow teammates, she simply said "Tell you later.", before walking with a very quiet and tired Y/N, towards the floor's elevator.


	8. Helping Hands

After stepping into the elevator, Wanda asked JARVIS to bring them to her personal floor, hoping Y/N would feel more comfortable there, than on their own. JARVIS dutifully complied, and they were now walking down to her bedroom.

Leaning into the bedroom door, Wanda pushed it open, all the while Y/N leant against her for some much needed support. Wanda guided her partner to sit down on the bed, before rummaging through her draws in search of some spare pyjamas. This was not a difficult task; as each of their rooms contained at least a few of the other's items of clothes. After finding a pair and helping Y/N into them, she laid them down and conjured some soothing red tendrils in hopes of giving Y/N a peaceful sleep. As they drifted off, Wanda stood and walked back to the door. She looked back, smiled, and then headed out back downstairs.

**~~~~~**

The soft, but distinct elevator  _ ping _ brought the groups' attention away from their discussion, to Wanda, who was now walking across the Common Room towards them.

Tony stood first, "How are they?"

"Tired." She said simply, sitting down on the ottoman opposite Tony.

Tony resumed his spot on the couch, silent for a few moments, "Do you know what their nightmare was about?"

"Fear, fear of HYDRA. Fear of his Dad." She paused, sighing. "Fear of us."

The room was silent again, before Clint asked, "Why us?".

"Trust. HYDRA manipulates the truth, eventually you don't trust anything, because anything could be a lie." Wanda answered.

"So, trust issues, and a terrible Father?" Steve asked.

"I'd imagine it goes deeper than that." Tony replied. "It's not really my area though." He finished looking down.

"How do we help then?" Pepper questioned, from her spot next to Tony.

"It may not be Tony's area, or Bruce's, but it's Sam's. Maybe he'd be able to help." Natasha suggested, which was met by murmurings of agreement from the group.

"Bucky's next check in is tomorrow, he could speak to Y/N then." Steve supplied.

"Thank you, all." Wanda said.

"Y/N's our friend, as far I'm concerned he's part of the Team." Steve said. "We help our own."

**~~~~~**

Y/N awoke gradually, not with a sudden start, as had begun the norm recently. Turning over, Y/N smiled to see Wanda sleeping beside them. After a few minutes she woke too, Y/N smiled.

"Hey."

She smiled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did actually, thanks for that."

"Anytime."

"...sorry about yesterday."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Do I need to apologise to them?"

"Why would you need to? We talked last night, Sam's coming in to talk with you. I think James might as well."

"Why?"

"Because they want to help, you're part of the team."

"No I'm no-"

Wanda shifted and kissed Y/N, "Yes you are. Now get up, I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too."

"But your bed’s comfy." Y/N whined, drawing out the 'y'.

Wanda pushed Y/N lightly and chuckled. "Pretty sure we all have the same mattress."

"But I'm warm." Y/N replied snuggling closer into Wanda.

She laughed, "So am I, Y/N, but I am also hungry."

"Fine." Y/N said as he sat up, "Shower?"

Wanda nodded, before pulling Y/N up,and into the bathroom.

**~~~~~**

Steve, Sam and Y/N sat in the living room area of the Common Room. Steve and Sam sat on the couch, with Y/N sitting in Howard Stark's armchair, which had been moved to face the couch. Each of them cradled a mug of Hot Chocolate, courtesy of Natasha. After some introductions, Steve left the other two to talk.

"Thanks for coming here, Mr Wilson."

"Sam is fine Y/N, and thank you for agreeing to talk with me. Seeking out and agreeing to help, is the first, most important step forward."

Y/N just nodded, taking a sip from his mug. Sam continued.

"Now, Steve's given me a basic overview. But I want to hear your version."

So Y/N told him, recounting HYDRA's invasion of the Tower, their capture, how they were tortured for information about the Avengers, and about their panic attacks and nightmares. All the while Sam was nodding along. But Y/N kept going, talking about their upbringing: the anxiety they'd been diagnosed with in their late teens and the Dad who was always hard on them.

After Y/N had finished and wiped away some tears that had forced themselves through, Sam spoke.

"Thanks for sharing that with me Y/N, how would you feel about meeting up once a week?"

"That would be great, but I thought you only did war veterans?"

"The majority of my clients are, but I have others who aren't. Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I'd really like that." Y/N agreed, finishing the last of their drink.

"Great, I'll see you... same time next week?"

"Yep, see you then Sam, and thanks."

Just as Sam was leaving, Steve came back in. "I hope I'm not interrupting but I've got Bucky on the phone for you Y/N, if you're interested?"

"We just finished and yeah, I'd like to talk to him." Y/N said, as Steve handed his phone over.

"I didn't know how to switch it to the face projection thingy, Tony did show me."

"You just press the button with the old school film camera on it." Y/N pressed the button, allowing Bucky's face to project from the phone. He was sitting down at a desk, in a large, modern looking room. A huge window behind him showed off the other parts of the Wakandan Palace, in all its glory.

"Hello, Mr Barnes."

Bucky let out a gruff laugh, "Bucky is fine kid, Mr Barnes makes me sound like a teacher. Anyway, you must be the Y/N L/N I've heard so much about."

"Really?"

"Really, Stevie talks about you a lot, how you're always helping him with new technology. How you help repair the Avengers' equipment after missions."

"I'm not an Avenger, so I try to help in any way I can."

"Don't sell yourself short kid, Stevie tells me you're smarter than Stark, just because you're not an Avenger, doesn't mean you're not instrumental to the Team."

Y/N and Bucky carried on talking, about how Bucky's Advanced Cognitive Restructuring (ACR) was going and how Y/N was meeting with his new therapist, Sam Wilson every week.

"Not everyone finds the right therapist for them, first time round. I went through loads before finding the right one. Don't feel bad about it, everyone's different."

The two HYDRA victims talked more after that, about their early years and then up to their experiences with HYDRA.

"What HYDRA did to me, it’s still hard to come to terms with. I was only a few years older than you are when they took me. It's hard, but it gets easier to cope. Talking to someone is the most important step."

"That's what Sam said."

"Then this Sam is a very wise man, I look forward to meeting him one day. Take care Y/N, you’ve got a great Team, and I'm only a fancy new projection call thingy a way."

Y/N smiled, "Thanks for listening, Bucky, I'll pass you back to Steve now."

"Better?" Steve asked, taking back the phone.

"Much better, thanks."

"Anytime, Y/N. Anytime."


	9. Interns

"So while we're moving your lab, I thought you could share mine." Tony said, waving his hands around at his personal lab as he and Y/N walked in.

"You really don't have to move my lab, Tony."

"Of course I do, you're my friend and friends help each other. You helped me turn Stark Industries into the global tech empire it is today and so it's time I started helping you more."

"Tony you've helped me more than enough, you picked me during the Stark Gifted & Talented Internship Program, at 17, only to make me Deputy Chief Technical Officer, at just 3 years later."

"Because you deserve it Y/N. You were and are the perfect choice for Deputy CTO, I can't do everything alone and neither can you. If you won’t accept this new lab from a friend, as your Boss I order you to accept it." Tony finished breaking into a smile.

Y/N smiled back, "I accept, but Tony, really, thank you for everything."

"No worries, It will take time and practise to help alter your mindset and thinking, but remember we're all here to help." He said, pulling Y/N into a hug.

After, he pulled back and continued, "Now I thought we could help go through some of your projects. Did you have any ongoing personal projects?"  _ Before you were kidnapped _ , went unsaid but was heavily implied. The mere memory forcing Y/N down, but they mentally pushed themselves back up.

"Actually there was one, it was a birthday present. For Wanda."

Tony, looking intrigued, sat down on a nearby stool, "What was it?" He asked, indicating to the empty stool next to him.

"Y'know Wanda's coat? It was an armoured version."

"I'm guessing it was...?"

Y/N sighed, "Yeah it's gone. But I've got the designs."

"Can l look?"

"Sure, JARVIS?"

"Displaying the designs for Test 4-A." Y/N smiled as their project designs appeared, and Tony virtually flicked through them.

"So, is this a lightweight Kevlar?"

"Sort of its based on Kevlar, but it's actually a-"

"Sorry I'm late Mr Stark, Adec went on longer than-. Oh sorry, am I interrupting? I'll come back later."

"Pete it's ok. Y/N, this is Peter Parker, he's my intern. Peter this Y/N L/N, Deputy CTO for SI."

"Woah! You were the youngest ever winner of the Gifted & Talented Internship Program and your research on dual lithium power cells is really cool and you’re only 23 and your like my second favourite scientist and-"

"You gonna put some breaths in there Pete?"

"Sorry, sorry." Peter stuck his hand forward. "Hi, I'm Peter, Mr Stark's intern."

"Hey Peter, I'm Y/N, I'm glad to be your second favourite scientist." Y/N replied, shaking Peter's hand.

"Dr Banner is my favourite. Biochemistry is my strong point."

"What about me?"

"Your… in the top five, Mr Stark."

"Top Five?!"

Peter laughed, and turned to the screens, "Is that a polymesh tri-weave?"

"Yeah it is, it's for Wanda's coat. Just the design, I er, lost the frame and prototype."

"I'm always losing stuff, can I help?"

"Er of course."

"Great, I'll draw up a wireframe." Peter said, before running off to the other side of the lab.

Y/N turned to Tony, "So an intern huh?"

"I found him while you were, y’know, he's a good kid. I'm kinda mentoring him, he wraps you round his finger - you can't not love him."

"Does he know about...?"

"He does, but I told him not to ask you about it."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime, get to know him a bit more. Kids a genius. Not as clever as me though."

"I heard that Mr Stark!" Peter shouted across the room.

Y/N laughed, before leaving to go over to join Peter. Tony was sure it was the first time they’d laughed since the attack.

**~~~~~**

"So how'd you meet Tony?" Y/N asked not looking up from their wielding.

"Can I trust you, Mx L/N?"

"Of course, and call me Y/N, drop all that formal stuff."

"Ok, er I'm Spider-Man."

"Wow, that's really cool, who else knows?"

"Mr Stark, my best friend, my girlfriend, my aunt and now you."

"Not the other Avengers?"

"No, Mr Captain America will probably say I'm too young or something."

"That's ok, no point telling them if you're not ready. I won't worry about Steve though, he joined the army underage after all."

Peter stifled a laugh, "He did, I'll use that against him when I tell them. How did you and Ms Maximoff meet."

If Y/N was drinking water, they would have spit it straight out, "How'd you know we were dating?"

"You’re building her a state of the art uniform, and Mr Stark told me."

"You're too smart for your own good, Parker."

"So Mr Stark keeps saying, do you have any more Spider-Man related questions?"

"Yeah a few."

Y/N and Peter went back and forth asking and answering questions of each other, while developing Wanda's belated birthday gift. They were so absorbed in each other's stories and their work, that the next four hours flew by. It was only when Tony entered the lab, that Peter realised the time.

"Hey Mr Stark. ...Oh crap I have to go!"

"Was just coming to get you, Happy's downstairs."

"I don't mind the subway."

"Not while you're on my payroll. See you Friday, Pete."

"You don't pay me."

“ _ Bye _ Peter.”

"Bye Mr Stark, bye Y/N." Peter said, waving madly.

"See ya Peter." Y/N smiled back, waving not quite as madly.

As Peter left the lab, Tony came over to where Peter and Y/N had been working.

"How's it going?"

"Almost done, just need to do a few more tests. Then get JARVIS to fabricate it."

"Great, told you that kid's a genius."

"He really is."

After a pause, Y/N spoke again, "So, Spider-Man?"

"Pete tell you? He was doing it before I met him."

"Yeah, he seems to know what he's doing, is he an Avenger?"

"He declined, didn't think he was good enough. Reminds me of someone." Tony said, directing the last part at Y/N, smirking.

"Hey, I'm getting better."

"You are. Now, what tests have you got left."


	10. Tea, Pizza & Secrets

Y/N pushed up their fallen sleeves for what seemed like the hundredth time, before sitting up straighter on the stool.

_ "Really wish these stools had backs, mine is killing me."  _ Y/N thought, as they stretched out.

Jumping off the stool, Y/N looked over to the adjacent workbench and at his boss, who was huddled over a length of scrap metal. The gold and blue sparks from his blow touch, bouncing violently off his safety mask. At least he was wearing it this time, last time the press had caught him with scorched off eyebrows, they'd tried to paint him as unfit to be CTO, a “return to his careless teenage years” they'd called it. Suffice it to say, some journalists ended the month being sued by America's best corporate lawyers. Y/N chuckled at the memory, SI’s policy for dealing with those sorts of defamatory stories, had given them some reputation among the news outlets. Since then, none of them tried printing anything similar. 

Noticing their mug was empty Y/N walked over to the coffee machine, before turning back to Tony.

"Coffee?" They asked, to which Y/N was met with an absorbed silence.

_ "Gonna take that as a 'yes'."  _ Y/N said to themselves, while starting up the machine and placing a ‘World’s Best Boss’ mug under it. An odd choice, because Tony was known to hate those sort of workplace clichés. Though the mug was likely Peter's doing, it would explain why he still had it, Tony had mentioned afterward that Peter had a way of worming himself into your heart. 

Reaching up, Y/N opened the cupboard and opened a new box of herbal tea bags, Bruce had recommended various different flavours, and though Y/N hated their tastes, they hoped (as they did each time), this type would be different. As Bruce had said, they definitely helped with stress, though Y/N was unsure as to whether that was due to themselves imagining it, or that they actually did. Natasha had suggested hot chocolate, as a better 'de-stresser', but Tony only had the teas and coffee stocked in the lab.

"JARVIS can you get those hot chocolate sachets stocked in the lab, please?" Y/N asked, while dropping a tea mug into their own mug.

"Of course, Mx L/N, do you refer to those used by Ms Romanov?"

"Yep." Y/N answered, as they finished up the mugs.

"Hot Chocolate Sachets are now on tomorrow's food delivery."

"Thanks, JARVIS."

"Anytime, Mx L/N, I should also make you aware that your tests have been finalised. I am now compiling a report."

"Great, thanks again." Y/N replied, walking back over to the workbenches, mugs in hand. 

As Tony was still welding, Y/N placed their Boss' coffee in front them. Tony clearly noticed the movement, as he flipped up his mask and switched the torch off, setting it down.

"Thanks." He said, taking a long drink, "Ahhhh, I needed that."

Y/N simply nodded in reply, as they leant over the billionaire, "What you working on?"

"Just tinkering, the tests done?"

"Yep, JARVIS is just getting the results, then we can finally make it."

"Wanda's really gonna like this y'know."

"Hope so, even if it's a couple months late." Y/N agreed, the last part trailing off into a yawn.

"It's getting late, we can pick this up tomorrow."

"But we're almost done."

"As your boss, I say we stop for today. We’ll read J's report and fabricate first thing tomorrow."

"It's not even that late, it's only... JARVIS what's the time?"

"Currently it is 19:51."

"See.?"

"Sir, Mx L/N you also have a message from Mr Barton, quote 'Pizza has arrived, nerds!'."

"See. Now we have to stop for today." Tony said triumphantly, before pulling a grumbling Y/N behind him.

**~~~~~**

"About time you two showed, we were going to get Wanda to drag you up here." Clint spoke, as Tony and Y/N filed out of the elevator.

"How'd you plan on dragging us both up here?" Tony asked sitting down, opposite Wanda, who responded with nothing but letting her eyes shine her trademark scarlet.

Tony quickly put his arms up in mock surrender, "Good point, well made."

Y/N sniggered at that, sitting down on the worn armchair. Stark heard, and turned towards them with false anger.

"You gonna let her gang up on me like that?"

"I’d be mad to go against her."

"You're fired."

At that point, Pepper entered from the hall. Walking over to the couch, she took off her shoes, perched on the arm next to Tony and looked at Y/N.

"Overruled, Y/N, you're not fired."

"Thank you Pepper."

"You're welcome, Y/N."

"Unbelievable." Tony replied, throwing his hands up, "How'd you even hear us."

"I have my ways, now eat your pizza and stop starting fights you can't win."

Y/N giggled, as Wanda sat down next to them, slinging a protective arm around their shoulders. Despite it being your typical one seater armchair, it comfortably fit the two of them.

Clint, who had been watching the tech billionaire couple's exchange carefully, said "Whipped" through a fake cough, which got him an expected, though unforeseen by himself, elbow in the ribs from Natasha.

"Thank you Natasha." To which Natasha smiled back at Pepper, in return.

Aside from that little exchange, the six enjoyed their pizza as Pepper launched into the latest meeting where she'd been underestimated by the other board members. Though it was really only Natasha who was listening, with Tony and Clint talking bow release mechanism upgrades, and Wanda & Y/N chatting about their days.

"Don't get me wrong I enjoy training, I know it's important, but I feel like Steve sometimes forgets that we're not all trained soldiers."

"If you feel like he's pushing too hard, maybe speak to him or Rhodey about it."

"Steve's not back until the weekend, so I'll ask Rhodes. I'm sure I could Pepper to convince him."

"How would she be able to convince Rhodey." to which Wanda linked their minds.

_ "Well, they're together." _

_ "Wanda, they're not together." _

_ "They are." _

_ "But Tony and Pepper..." _

_ "...are engaged for the press. Their polyamorous relationship would definitely draw negative press, for all of them." _

_ "That must be hard. Why hasn't Tony told me? How did you know?" _

_ "Nat told me. Tony told her… while drunk." _

_ “You sure?” _

_ “Very sure.” _

_ "I'm surprised they're that close." _

_ "Apparently they knew each other when they were kids."  _ Wanda supplied, before severing the link. "So how was your day?"

"Really good, we made a lot of progress."

"Going to tell me what it is yet?"

"Nope."

"Please, Y/N/N." Wanda pleaded, pouting at her partner.

“Can’t. Surprise.” Y/N managed, around a mouthful of pizza.

“Sorry, what?”

"It's a surprise."

"So it's for me."

"Yeah. No. Fine, it's for you, but that's all I'm saying till tomorrow."

"At least I don't have to wait long." Wanda replied, twirling her fingers through Y/N's hair.

"Yeah. Hey get your greasy pizza fingers out of my hair."

"I wasn't eating with this hand and your hair is so soft."

"Yeah and now it's greasy" Y/N said, moving to stand up. "Shower?"

"Bath." Wanda countered.

"Bath it is. Hey guys we're going to head to bed." Y/N added.

"Oh now you want to go to bed." Tony playfully snarked back.

"Night Y/N, night Wanda." Pepper replied, after jabbing her finance.

"Good night you two." Nat responded, before looking at a sleeping Clint, "Clint says night too."

"Night guys." Wanda replied, as Y/N yawned again.

Wanda and Y/N linked hands, the latter resting their head on the former’s shoulders as they made their way over to the elevator.

"That was nice." Y/N said, as the elevator started moving.

"What nice to have dinner with everyone, or nice that you had three meals today?" Wanda asked, smirking.

"Nice to eat with everyone, even though it wasn't _ everyone _ . Also, that's mean, I eat three times a day."

Wanda places a gentle kiss on Y/N's lips, "I'm just messing. I assumed Tony would be a bad influence on you."

"I guess his partners keep him in check."

"Shhh. We're not supposed to know yet."

"Oh, so they're telling us soon?" Y/N said smiling.

"Wow, I struggle with secrets."

"We both do." Y/N remarked, as the elevator doors pinged open.


	11. The Jacket

Y/N awoke the next morning, with the feeling of something, or someone, wrapped around them. They were facing Wanda’s sleeping form, she’d flung her right arm protectively across Y/N's chest. Y/N smiled and lifted themselves up on their elbows, for the first time in a while, they felt truly happy. The movement must have woken Wanda because she opened her eyes and sat up quickly on seeing Y/N was awake.

"Something wrong, Y/N?"

"No, no, I just woke up. Sorry if I woke you." Y/N said, leaning back into the pillows.

"Just making sure you're okay." Wanda said, settling back down also.

"Do you know what would make me feel more than ok?"

"What, Y/N?"

"Coffee, maybe some breakfast."

"Go on, then."

"Go on what?"

"Your idea, you get it. I wouldn't mind some tea actually."

Y/N groaned sarcastically, and much to Wanda's satisfaction, flipped back the covers and got out of bed.

"So a tea and a coffee?" They said, turning back to Wanda.

"I also wouldn't say no to some breakfast, maybe eggs and bacon."

"You don't ask for much do you." Y/N replied, with feigned annoyance.

Wanda smiled fondly, watching as Y/N picked their phone and turned to the door, "Love you Y/N/N."

"Love you too, Wanda." Y/N replied, over their shoulder.

**~~~~~**

Making their way down the corridor, Y/N entered Wanda's kitchen. Every kitchen in the Tower was the same, but anyone who knew Wanda would know that this was hers. The fridge was beautifully littered with notes of shopping lists & todo lists in her elegant scrawl, pinned with pictures of Y/N & Wanda, the Team, the brother, father & mother that a civil war had robbed Wanda from. The last one was bittersweet, unlike themselves, Y/N was glad Wanda had loving parents, and her brother. From the scattered snippets Wanda had given her partner, Y/N regretted not being able to meet Pietro. He had meant so much to her. Y/N sighed and pulled the fridge door open, taking out the eggs & bacon before making a start on the breakfast.

Just as they were flipping the eggs over in the pan, Y/N's up turned phone buzzed on the counter. Reaching for it, they saw a one word message.

**ScarletWanda:** cold

**MyHero** 💜 **:** almost done

**MyHero** 💜 **:** where do you keep your trays

**ScarletWanda:** top cupboard, above sink

**MyHero** 💜 **:** thanks

**MyHero** 💜 **:** omw back now

**ScarletWanda:** still cold

**MyHero** 💜 **:** you wanted breakfast

Y/N typed the last reply back, ahead of slipping their phone into the pyjama pocket, and picking up the tray.

**~~~~~**

As Y/N pushed open the door, Wanda looked up from her phone and smiled. Setting the tray down on the bed, Y/N climbed back in. Before they could move the tray in between themselves and Wanda, she reached over and grabbed her tea.

"You could've just waited."

"Cold."

"Is 'cold' your new favourite word?" Y/N asked, as their phone buzzed again.

Wanda smiled from behind her mug, "Who was that?"

Y/N shrugged, before checking their phone. It was from JARVIS."

**JARVIS:** Mx Y/N, I have compiled the requested report.

"JARVIS, he's finished my report." Y/N said, tucking into their breakfast.

"For what?"

Y/N smiled, "Your surprise."

That got Wanda's attention, "Can I see it?"

"Yes, after breakfast though."

"Ugh, fine." Wanda said, pouting.

Leaning over, Y/N pressed a kiss into Wanda's forehead.

"What was that for?"

"You looked cute."

Wanda blushed, before looking back up at Y/N.

"Do you not think I'm cute all the time?"

Now it was Y/N's turn to look embarrassed, though they tried to hide it.

"I can still see you blushing you know."

Y/N lowered their mug, "Fine, you win."

"Oooh, what do I win?"

"The washing up?" Y/N asked, hopefully.

"Together?" Wanda asked, equally as hopeful.

"Nope. I made breakfast and your surprise."

"Rude." Wanda said, as Y/N laughed and laid into her side. “You’re cute too.”

“Really?” Y/N said, causing Wanda to face them, laying on her side.

“Of course. I’d never lie to you, Y/N/N.”

**~~~~~**

As soon as they were done with breakfast, Y/N led Wanda down to Tony's floor. Although Tony had the penthouse floors, Pepper had apparently insisted that Tony's lab wasn't on those floors. Saying that Tony would never learn to balance work and life otherwise, and Y/N knew Tony would’ve lost the argument before he'd even suggested it to Pepper. While Pepper and Tony compromised in many things, after Tony had worked almost non stop after becoming Iron Man and later almost died, Pepper had promised herself not to allow Tony to burn himself out, ever again.

When the lab doors slid apart, Wanda noticed Tony sitting at his desk in the far corner. Pointing this out to Y/N, they checked their watch, 9:17 am, Pepper had made JARVIS bar Tony from the lab until at least 10.

"Morning Tony." Y/N called across the lab, smiling when Tony jumped in surprise.

"Jesus, Y/N. Oh hey Wanda."

"Thought Pepper banned you being here before 10." Wanda replied, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Well before you snitch on me to Pepper, know that one, she didn't ban me she we agreed on some guidelines. And two, she knows I'm here, she sent me down to finish up paperwork I'm behind on. What brings you two down?"

"JARVIS finished the report and so Wanda's surprise is ready."

"Ooh." Tony said, dropping his pen and standing up, "I wanna see it."

"You've already seen it, you were helping me work on it." Y/N said, walking over to their workstation.

"Yeah but I wanna see it in action." Tony said as Y/N placed the pressurised metal box on the table.

"Now I'm  _ really _ excited."

"What were you before?" Y/N asked.

Wanda rolled her eyes, fondly, "Just excited."

Y/N unlocked the box and it hissed as it depressurised. "Wanda, this was meant to be for your birthday, but well you know what happened and the original was destroyed so I had to start it again. But I had help from Tony and his new intern."

At Y/N's indication, Wanda lifted the lid and unfolded the object inside. She recognised immediately what it was, her Scarlet Witch jacket, though there had clearly been some serious modifications.

"It's made of special material, completely bulletproof but also lightweight. It's got a built dynamic heating system, tracker and distress beacon all wireless controlled using these." Y/N described, picking up two metal wristbands. "They're modelled on Spider-Man's web shooters, you bend your two middle fingers down and press here." Y/N said, pointing to the inside of the wristbands.

"Wow. That's really cool, can I try it on?" Wanda said, eagerly.

"Sure, it's yours." Y/N said, as Wanda slipped the jacket on.

"How do I look?" Wanda asked, striking a cliché superhero pose.

"Doesn't really go with your matching couples chequered pyjamas." Tony said.

"Don't diss the pyjamas, Stark, or I'll convince Pepper to get you two a pair."

"You wouldn't dare."

"JARVIS, send a message to-"

"Aright! Alright, I like the pyjamas."

Wanda smiled victoriously and turned to her partner. "What do you think, Y/N?"

"I think you look great, I'm glad you like it."

"I really do, thank you so much Y/N." Wanda said kissing them.

"Hey none of that in my lab." Tony said p, shielding his eyes.

"This is Y/N's lab too."

"Temporarily."

"Still is for now, though." Wanda said, smiling, before kissing them again..

Tony huffed in defeat, "Kicked out of my own lab." He grumbled, as he gathered up his paperwork and made for the door.

"I'll get my revenge on you Maximoff." He fake threatened.

"I'll get you couples pyjamas, Stark." Wanda fired back.

"I'm going, I'm going." Tony hurriedly replied, leaving quickly.

Wanda took the jacket off and neatly folded it back up again, before she turned back to Y/N. "In all seriousness Y/N, this really means a lot." She said, hugging them.

"Thanks, I'm glad to have finally finished it for you." Y/N said, hugging their girlfriend back, "Happy Belated Birthday, Wanda."


	12. Epilogue

Y/N and Wanda sat together in Howard Stark's armchair, sitting in a comfortable silence and simply enjoying the view from the Avenger's Common Floor. Wanda had her feet up on the coffee table and Y/N had their legs tucked underneath Wanda's, both cradling their steaming mugs. Y/N looked across at Wanda, who was staring out over the city, and nudged her with their elbow.

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Wanda smiled, "How far you've come."

Y/N sighed, "I owe it all to you and everyone. I don't think I would have made it without your help. I don't know what I would've done, or where I'd be." Wanda held Y/N's free hand with hers, and nodded for them to continue. "I know I still have a ways to go and stuff, but I'm happy. Really happy." Y/N finished, letting go of Wanda, to wipe away an escaping tear from their eye.

"I'd do it all over again to help you, we all would, Y/N. Just talk to us, that's all I ask. We can move forward from this, it'll just take time."

"I know, and I will." Y/N added, smiling at their girlfriend. They were finally happy and on their way to move forward with their life once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this part, the final part of the trilogy is Moving Forward. I’m currently writing it, so check back here in about a week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> [Links!](https://linktr.ee/TheOfficialSandwich)


End file.
